rubbadubbersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubb the Pirate/Transcript
(Following the Rubbadubbers theme song, Tubb is rubbing himself with his cotton swab while the other Rubbadubbers play.) *'Tubb': Ah! Oh, this is the life! No worries, no cares, just, whoa! What was that? Ah! Finbar! *'Finbar': The mighty shark, arr, arr, arr, sipped silently through the water, arr, arr, arr, searching for something to eat. The mighty shark, arr, arr, arr, eats anything! The mighty shark, arr, arr, arr, is scared of nothing. *'Tubb': Boo! *'Finbar': Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! *'Tubb': The mighty shark is scared of Tubb! Boo! *'Finbar': Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! *'Tubb': (laughs) *'Terence': Oh, careful, you'll get my tie wet! *(Reg is in the hallway with an oversized pirate's hat on top of him.) *'Reg': Where am I? Ah, oops! Ah, ouch! Oh, dear! Get me out of here! Oh, no! Oh, help! *'Sploshy': Wha-hey. What's that noise? *'Tubb': I don't know. *(Sploshy, Tubb, and Finbar look over the bath to see Reg with the pirate's hat.) *'Reg': Oops, ouch! Oh, dear! I can't see a thing! Ouch! Ouch! *'Tubb and Finbar': It's a pirate! Ahh! *(Tubb and Finbar jump into the bath and splash Terence.) *'Terence': Oh! Now my tie is wet! *(Sploshy comes down to Reg.) *'Reg': Sploshy, is that you? *(Sploshy takes the pirate's hat off of Reg.) *'Sploshy': Reg, why are you wearing a pirate's hat? *'Reg': Benjie and Sis dropped it on top of me. Then I couldn't se- I couldn't se- I was blinded. *'Tubb': Aha! It's only Reg. *'Finbar': Reg! Then there's nothing to be scared of, is there, arr, arr, Tubb? *'Tubb': Scared? Who was scared? *'Finbar': You were. *'Tubb': Me? Scared? Never? *'Finbar': Yes, he were, wasn't he, Terence? *(Terence tries to straighten out his tie.) *'Terence': Uh, well. *'Tubb': Let me tell you, that I was not scared. Startled maybe, but not scared. You were scared! *'Finbar': So were you! *'Tubb': Wasn't! *'Finbar': You were! You thought that Reg, arr, arr, arr, arr, was a pirate! *'Tubb': Did not! *'Finbar': Did! *'Tubb': Oh, if only I were a pirate. I'd show you that I am never scared! *(Thought bubble transition to sea. Tubb is wearing a pirate's hat, and he is on a pirate ship with Sploshy, who is also wearing a pirate's hat and has a beard.) *'Tubb': Hey! I'm a pirate! Swimmin'! Ha-har! I am Tubb the Pirate. *(A storm comes in.) *'Sploshy': It's a storm! Batten down the hatches! Trim the sails! *'Tubb': How do you steer this thing? *(Finbar is seen wearing a red and white striped hat.) *'Finbar': I am a mighty shark, arr, arr, arr! I eat anything, arr, arr, arr, arr! *'Tubb': Ha! I'm not scared of sharks; I'm a pirate! Har! Ahoy! Shiver my timbers! *(The storm stops.) *(Fades to Tubb and Sploshy sailing to an island, with Finbar following.) *'Sploshy': Land ahoy! *(The gang gets onto the island, and Sploshy falls off the boat.) *'Sploshy': Oof! Ow! *(Tubb gets off the boat.) *'Tubb': Where do you think we are? *'Sploshy': On dry land, Captain. *'Finbar': Careful, there might be scary things on that island. *'Tubb': Ha! Nothing scares Tubb the Pirate! Ha-har, shiver my timbers. *(Tubb unrolls his treasure map.) *'Sploshy': Look, Captain! This is a map of an island with a treasure buried on it! *(Tubb reads the map.) *'Sploshy': I think that this is the same island, and that's the X that marks the spot! *'Tubb': You mean there's treasure buried under that X? *'Sploshy': Splish splash splosh! There's only one way to find out! *'Tubb': Yeah! Let's dig up the treasure! *'Both': Ha-har! *(Cuts to Finbar, who is by the footprints of some sort.) *'Finbar': Excuse me, arr, arr! Hello, arr, arr! *(Sploshy puts the shovel back in her hat, pulls out her telescope, and looks at Finbar.) *'Finbar': I think you should come and look at this! *(Tubb and Sploshy walk over to where Finbar is standing.) *'Tubb': Mmm, footprints! *'Finbar': Yes! And they're not mine! I'm a mighty shark, arr, arr, arr! I don't have feet! *'Sploshy': Neither do I! *(Tubb puts his foot next to the footprint.) *'Tubb': And they're certainly not mine! Okay, let's go dig up that treasure! *'Finbar': Wait a minute! Don't you know what this means? *'Tubb': Um, no. *'Sploshy': What? *'Finbar': We're not alone. Someone else is on this island! *'Tubb': So? They're pirates! If anyone's here, well make them walk the plank! Ha-ha-ha-har! *'Reg': (offscreen) Stop! *(Everyone is shocked. Reg and Terence pop up from behind the X.) *'Reg': You are not allowed on Rusty Red's island! *(Cuts to Tubb.) *'Tubb': Reg, what are you doing here? *'Reg': I'm not Reg, I'm Rusty Red, the most wicked pirate in the seven seas, and this is my first mate, Terrible Terence. *'Terence': Ha-har! (coughs) Oh, it's hard to make that sound without coughing. *'Reg': We are the bad guys. *'Tubb': Well, we're the good guys, and I am Tubb the Pirate. *'Sploshy': And I'm Sploshybeard. *'Tubb': We've come here to dig up the treasure. *'Reg': Oh, no you haven't! That treasure is ours, isn't it, Terrible Terence? *'Terence': On my tooth it is! Ha-har! (coughs) I don't like that! *'Reg': So go away. *'Tubb': But we've only just got here! *'Finbar': Psst! I think we should do as they say! Arr, arr, arr! They're scary! *'Reg': Go away, or we'll blast you with cannonballs! *'Tubb': Cannonballs? (laughs sarcastically) What cannonballs? *(Terence pulls out a cannon from behind him.) *'Terence': The ones we're going to fire out of this cannon! (laughs) *'Tubb': (gasps) *'Sploshy': (moans) *'Finbar': (screams) *'Tubb': (chuckles) ''Let's get out of here. *'Finbar': Hey! Wait for me, arr arr. *(Tubb and Sploshy get on their ship and Finbar emerges into the water.)'' *'Finbar': I told you they were scary. *'Reg': Fire! (Terence fires a cannon.) *'Tubb, Sploshy, and Finbar': Woah! *'Reg': Fire! (Terence fires again.) *''(The cannon firing continues.)'' *'Tubb': Oh, no! What if they hit the boat? We'll sink. *'Sploshy': And then we'll be eaten by sharks. Sharks eat anything! *'Tubb': I wish they ate cannonballs. *'Finbar': Cannonballs? Arr. Arr, arr. I wonder. *'Reg': Fire! (Terence fires cannonball, but only to have it eaten by Finbar.) *'Finbar': (says "Arr" and crunches the cannonball simultaneously) ''Mmmm, tasty! *'Tubb': Did you see that? *'Reg': Fire! ''(Terence continues firing the cannonballs, but still, only for Finbar to consume them.) *'Sploshy': (giggles) ''Told you they eat anything. ''(giggles) *'Terence': Err, Rusty Red, we're running out of cannonballs. *'Reg': Oh, no! (He throws his crutch at them and and then falls into the sand.) *'Tubb': (chuckles) ''They're running out of cannonballs. *'Sploshy': Yay! ''(giggles) *'Finbar': Aaah, that means I won't get any dessert, arr, arr, arr. *'Tubb': Eating those cannonballs was a swimmin/'' thing to do, Finbar. *'Finbar': Swimmin', but mighty scary. *'Tubb': But that's OK, everyone gets scared sometimes; but you can still be brave, Fearless Finbar. Pfft, if only I was as brave as you. *(Transition bubble sends Tubb back to the bathroom.)'' *'Tubb': Aww, I'm not a pirate anymore. *'Amelia': Make way for Amelia, the flying submarine! Neeeeooooowwww!! *'Finbar': (screams at the sight of Amelia.) *'Amelia': Watch out! *'Finbar': (screaming continues). *'Tubb': What a nice dive, Amelia! *'Amelia': (spits) ''Thanks, Tubb. *'Finbar': I supposed you're gonna make fun of me now for being scared again. *'Tubb': No, I'm not, Finbar. And you know why? *'Finbar': No. Why? *'Tubb': Because everyone gets scared, sometimes. *'Finbar': That's right. ''(and then suddenly scares Tubb.) Boo! *''(Tubb startles in fear).'' *'Finbar': Even you! (laughs) *''(then Tubb and Finbar both laugh)'' *'Finbar': Arr, arr, arr, arr, arr! (while laughing.) *'Reg': Rubbadubbers! Rubbadubbers! It's Bathtime Scramble! *'Terence': I am ready to make bubbles! *'Tubb': Swimmin'!'' (Sploshy giggles in the background) ''It's bath time! Category:Transcripts Category:Series One Transcripts